FOR CASSIE
by little miss gaelic
Summary: During one of their late night coffee chat, Hermione announced that she’s planned on getting married with a muggle… Harry’s supportive, but trying to sabotage it at the same time. After all, he has the right to do it for Cassie, right?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rolwing does…

**A/N:** Story's inspired by a book I've read quite some time ago. Follows events from books 1 to 7 minus the epilogue.

**SUMMARY:** During one of their late night coffee chat, Hermione announced that she's planned on getting married with a muggle… Harry's supportive, but trying to sabotage it at the same time. After all, he has the right to do it for Cassie, right?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FOR CASSIE**

**PART I. Strawberries and Vodka**

"You're drunk."

"You're drunk too."

"Not as drunk as you are though."

Silence broke between them as they stared at one another, each getting lost from the intensity of the other's gaze.

"I'll walk you to your room."

"I can do it by myself."

She made her way but all of a sudden felt dizzier than she already was.

"Oops!" she giggled as she lost her balance. He had grabbed her before she even fallen face flat on the floor.

"You were saying?"

"On second thought, I think it would be better if you walk me to my room."

He helped her straightened and continued to hold her. She slipped her arms around his waist and they clumsily made their way up the flight of stairs, bumping and tripping on things as they did so. They stopped when they reached her door and she turned to face him.

"Thank you," she said, and tiptoed to give him a goodnight peck on the cheek at the same time he'd leaned forward to give her a goodnight kiss. Their lips met in the briefest moment and they stared at one another.

They were lost at each others' stares once more, as if they were being hypnotized by it. It was Hermione who first broke their eye contact when she quickly shifted her gaze on his lips, and the next thing she knew he swooped down to capture hers with another quick kiss, and another, and another…

Her arms came around his neck when their lips met for the fourth time and this time, he lingered for a little while, grazing hers with his and coaxing, waiting for her to open up to him. And when she finally opened up, he didn't wasted time and darted his tongue in to taste her for the first time. He tasted vodka and strawberry, and it drove him crazy.

She tentatively brushed her tongue against his lips, then snaking her tongue back again in his mouth. They started their own battle, their tongues swirling and roaming in a lazy mating manner. It was a battle seeing who's in charge, and Harry was clearly winning. But when Hermione finally captured his between her teeth claiming her victory, he chuckled and slipped his tongue out before repeating their little game all over again. Her hands came around his neck and her fingers started playing with the soft tendrils at his nape, her right leg doing this slow up and down motion on his left leg. All this teasing was making him come undone so fast and he doesn't want this to be over so soon… Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and stared at her chocolate brown eyes.

She stared back at him, her eyes dark and hooded with raw passion. God, he wanted her so badly and when she bit her lower lips, he finally lost it. He groaned and leaned down to capture her lips once again, even more deeper this time…. pulling her closer and closer to him until all his hardness was pressed against her feminine softness. Hermione gasped when she felt his hard basket and instinctively rubbed her lower region against him. She lifted her right leg and linked them around his waist, tracing his spine with her hands and finally grabbing a handful of his taut bum. They set a rhythm they both liked, her thrusting to meet his grinding hips.

_Oh god…_

Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead, as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter. He groaned and fumbled for the doorknob and they came stumbling carelessly inside once the door was opened. They made their way to the center of the room where the bed was and dropped on it with her on top of him. She wanted to feel him with her hands, every hard plane on his chest and back, and started working on his shirt buttons with trembling fingers. It was giving her a hard time and with a desperate groan, she yanked the distracting piece of clothing causing buttons to pop out in directions…

She straddled his hips, at the same time never breaking their kiss as she laid her hands on his bare chest, feeling every muscles contract and react at her touch. She felt him getting harder under him, and on impulse she resumed on grating her hips against his.

_Merlin, this feels good,_ she thought feeling her panties starting to get wet. And just when she was about to reach her point of no return, he flipped her on her back and was now looming over her…

He began trailing kisses along her jaw line and neck, gently nibbling and sucking every once in a while. She threaded her fingers on his hair and arched her back to him, allowing him more access and encouraging him to do more. He pulled the thin straps of her little black dress off her shoulders and kissed her over there, while she wiggled herself out. He continued trailing kisses all over her, moving south as he did so until he had reached a tiny piece of black fabric which was her poor excuse of knickers. He nudged her there with his nose, hooking his fingers on the garter and slowly sliding it down. She gasped when she felt the cool wind on her bare skin, and let out another gasped as he licked her once, twice, then thrice…

"Merlin," she breathed, wrapping her slender limbs around his neck and arching her hips upwards. He devoured her, as if he was in a feast and she tightened her hold around his air and started panting hard. She was getting close as she felt her body start to tingle with sexual pleasure.

And for the second or third time tonight, just before she was about to reach her peak, he left her and started trailing kisses upwards, licking her abdomen and moving higher and higher until he reached the valley of her breast. Hermione muttered something in between gasps, and the rest of his clothes came off leaving him completely naked too on top of her. She snaked her hands in between them and grabbed hold of him, causing him to groan and jerk.

She started a rhythm with her hand, squeezing and massaging him until he became harder and harder that it hurt. His lips came upward and sucked the skin connecting her jaw and neck. He was jerking at her hands, bumping the head of his knob at her opening as he did so… She let go of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around her hips. He continued his jerking and thrusting until he finally found her and slowly entered her in one motion.

"Oh my god," he moaned when he felt her flesh tightly wrapping around his length and he was quite proud of himself that even in his drunken state, he was able to control himself from carelessly banging and burying his self way deep inside her. Yet she gave no resistance and was even squirming to get more of him, almost as if she felt no pain at the sudden intrusion inside her.

Hermione let out a gasp as the painful but oh so wonderful sensation of him filling her took over. He was big and hard, and she was wet and tight and warm around him. Merlin, it felt so good that she jerked her hip upwards, letting him fill her even more, and he went completely still….

And then, he started moving ever so slowly. Pulling until he was almost out of before sinking back in. Her wetness made it easy for him to glide and make a smooth movement. He started rocking ever so slightly, pushing in and pulling out in a teasing way that he had her writhing for more beneath him.

"More," she panted, her arms falling on her sides and her hands clutching on the sheets as he pumped inside her. What she was feeling was simply overwhelming. She doesn't want it to end, but the tingling sensation she was started to feel on her toes going up her legs and all over her body was telling her it will be over soon. She clenched her inner muscle eliciting a primal groan from him as he increased his movement on top of her.

The bed was creaking, and the head board was banging on the wall in sync with their movement. But none of them cared about being caught at the moment. They were too engrossed in fulfilling what they had started, and they were coming close…

And then, Hermione saw stars as she came undone, at the same time she felt warmth pool inside her as he emptied himself in her, spurt after spurt after spurt…

And then, he emitted a grunt before collapsing on top of her. She let out a sigh as she started to relax and wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her…

"Harry," she breathed before closing her eyes and finally drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rolwing does…

**A/N:** Story's inspired by a book I've read quite some time ago. Follows events from books 1 to 7 minus the epilogue.

**SUMMARY:** During one of their late night coffee chat, Hermione announced that she's planned on getting married with a muggle… Harry's supportive, but trying to sabotage it at the same time. After all, he has the right to do it for Cassie, right?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FOR CASSIE**

**Part II. Chocolate Chip Cookies**

This would not be difficult to tell him, Hermione thought as she tipped her last batch of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in a cooling tray. It should not be. After all, he was her best friend ever since Hogwarts and she should know that he would could handle the situation pretty well.

She heard the front door open, then slam shut, and heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen. She took a deep breath. Really, there was no reason to feel the flutter of nerves in her tummy and start sweating cold sweats. She shouldn't be nervous. She had contemplated on telling him this for quite some time and everything was going to work out as she had thought of it. It should be.

"Something smells good," Harry's deep voice came in and Hermione felt her insides froze. Then, a little girl came running past Harry and went circling around the room with her tiny hands curled into a fist in front of her as if clutching a broom.

Cassie's curly pigtails flew behind her and her green eyes sparkled with amusement. Hermione had thought not for the first time how Cassie and her father were very much alike. Even if she had took after all of her physical appearance (minus the eye color), her character and passion or quidditch at a very young age was something she definitely got from Harry.

"_His little marauder_," Harry had once called her when they caught her causing mischief in the Burrow.

"Did you enjoy today, baby?" Hermione asked when Cassie had finally stopped circling the room and was now jumping up and down. _Goodness, did Harry let her have too much chocolate frogs again?_

"Oh yes!" Cassie exclaimed. "Uncle Ron was amazing! He kept a lot of goals… the other team was mad because Uncle Ron was so good at keeping them from scoring… and then Daddy and I went to muggle London and we watched a movie about a lady who can fly using her umbrella I thought you can only fly with brooms, and aeroplanes?.. And daddy also bought me a huge bucket of popcorn just for me!"

Hermione raised a questioning brow at Harry, and he playfully winked at her and mouthed "Charmed" before grabbing a cookie.

"Hmm, it's even better when tasted."

"Can I have some too? Just one, mummy… please?"

"Not now," Hermione objected. "It just came out from the oven and is still a bit hot…"

"… and it tastes best when it still fresh and hot…" Harry said, as he took another piece of cookie from the tray and tossed it to Cassie. "Catch!"

And she did.

"My seeker," Harry grinned with pride causing Cassie to giggle then shot a half-guilty look at her mum before taking a bite.

"Daddy is right, mummy," she said between mouthful. "It tastes better than the ones we keep in the cookie jar."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed her defeat, before taking grabbing mugs from the top cabinets. "I made coffee while you're gone," she said a matter of factly, pouring the still hot coffee (thanks to some heating charm) into two mugs and setting one in front of Harry who was now sitting comfortably at the kitchen counter.

"Cassie, baby, it's bedtime soon. Go wash up and brush your teeth then mummy and I will tuck you in." Harry said when he saw Cassie stifle a yawn. She nodded and made her way out of the kitchen and they heard running coming from the bathroom. Minutes later she was done and ready to be tucked in. She'd insisted for Hermione to stay so that they could read a story together, but after the first three pages, she was already on her way to dream land.

Harry was waiting for her in the living room when she came out of Cassie's bedroom. He had refilled their mugs with coffee, handed her hers, and motioned her to sit beside him.

The nervous feeling she had that had somehow magically disappeared earlier came back to her. She knew that he knew that she was keeping something from her, but was only waiting for her to speak. But she continued to keep silent and Harry simply waited….

"You're baking," Harry finally said.

"Huh?"

"You're baking, 'Mione." He repeated, placing his now empty mug at the center table and shifting to face her. "When you told me you were pregnant with Cassie, you baked brownies…. The night before we told your parents and the Weasley's about Cassie, you made chocolate cake… When Cassie had her first sleepover with the Weasley kids, you made chocolate truffles. Hermione, you're baking the muggle way and it has chocolate on it… it's either something's bothering you or you're nervous about something."

Hermione sighed and stared at her half empty mug. She should have known that Harry would have noticed that baking something with chocolate on it was something she does when she's feeling anxious. It was her personal therapy. She could feel Harry staring at her, waiting for her to speak. She should tell him now. What difference would it make if she kept him from waiting? After all, he was bound to find out sooner or later, and she wanted him to know about this first.

"Remember Jake Sarber?"

"You mean the boy who used to live across your parents house. The one you have a huge crush on…"

"Had Harry," Hermione corrected. "And he's no longer a boy."

"I know," Harry said grinning his famous grin and propping his feet on the table. "What about him?"

"Well, last summer when Cassie and I visited mum and dad, he was visiting his parents too he now lives in Oxford, but still visits on weekends and we sort of ran into each other…" she stole a quick glance at Harry beside him and noted his stance. He looked stiff, although he's trying his best to look calm and composed.

"We talked, and he asked me to have dinner with him… and things started to kind of hit off from there," she continued.

"Does he know about Cassie?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she answered. "They actually met a couple of times we've been to mum and dad's."

_Really?_ Harry thought. _Because Cassie never told me anything about meeting Jake Sarber… And Cassie told him everything… _

"He asked me to marry him, Harry…"

_What?!_

"He asked me to marry him," Hermione repeated. He must have unconsciously said his thoughts out loud. "And I said yes."

She looked at him and he just sat there staring at her, his expression totally blank and for the first time, unreadable to her. _Please say something… please say something…. Something… anything…_

Then he moved like an explosion, standing up and pacing the living room like a mad lion. Hell, he was mad…

"You said yes," he said.

"Yes,"

_What was she thinking when she said it? Does Cassie_ _know about this? Was she okay with this… Hell, was _he_ okay with this?!_

"What about Cassie?"

She shook her head, and he did all his best to stop from bursting. Hermione looked at her uncertain on what to say or do… Harry hasn't shown this kind of emotional display since fifth year, and she was starting to feel worried. Maybe telling him tonight was a bad idea…

But she already told him, so there was no point in backing out now. So she waited for him to calm down, patiently looking at him as he continued pacing in front of until his features finally begin to calm down and relax…

"That's why I told you first because I need your help on her."

He sniggered. "What do you want me to do? Endorse your marriage to our daughter?"

"Yes."

"Merlin, Hermione! Why would I?! It's like giving her away to be someone else's daughter!"

"That is just pathetic!"

"And endorsing to Cassie your marriage is pathetic either!"

They glared at each other as anger and impatience burst out between them. This wasn't how Hermione had picture things would be. In fact, it was completely the opposite. Harry doesn't want to help her with Cassie about her marriage to Jake, and looked as if his decision was final.

She bit her lower lip and felt tears start to well up under her eyes. She just wanted to give Cassie what she deserved. A family. Of course, they already were family Harry, Cassie, and her. But they're not a normal family.

Harry looked at her sitting on the sofa and the pained expression on her face made him soften and reach out to her.

"I'm sorry," he said and that sent her breaking down. She shook her head and tears started to fall. Harry immediately panicked at the site of Hermione crying. He rarely saw her in tears, and it had always made him feel helpless. And this time he was the cause of her tears and guilt had added to his feeling of helplessness.

"All I want is to give Cassie a real, normal family life… and I think you owe it to her and help me with this one."

"Are you saying you're doing this for Cassie's sake?" Harry asked in mock deliberation, momentarily forgetting that Hermione was still sniffling back tears beside him.

"No, it's not exactly that. But it's one good reason…"

_The hell it isn't,_ Harry thought, but thought better and he did not say it out loud.

"We could have been married, you know…"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. You asked me a couple of times before…"

"And you always said no."

She looked up at him and her lips tugged into a tiny smile. "I know," she said. "And I appreciated your offer. But you were still with Ginny, and we both know that it wouldn't work."

"We were not together… just dating," He corrected. "And how would it not work? We love each other… We're best friends…"

But that's just it… we're only best friends. And friend­s best friends, in fact­ couldn't just get married because they've accidentally created a baby together…

"I know we do," Hermione agreed. "But the love we have is not what married couples have. What we have is purely platonic… as it has always been from the very beginning."

"And what you and Jake have is the love married people have?" Harry countered, hurt and rejection evident in his voice but Hermione regarded it as something else. She was silent for a while…

"Jake and I are not married… yet. But I like him. And he likes me back."

_Like,_ Harry thought. _She said like but not love. Those are totally different words…_

"Have you slept with him?"

"What?! "

"Well, you two are going to get married…"

Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. "Marriage is not all about sex!"

"I know, I know…" he raised both palms in front of him in defense. "But is plays a part in knowing if you two are going to work out…"

"A _small_ part, Harry." She corrected. "And one thing I've learned from what happened between us is that sex alone is worth nothing!"

An odd, grim expression flickered on his face. It was like a very hard slap in the face.

"Isn't Cassie worth something?" he finally asked.

What she had said finally dawned unto her and she felt blood draining from her face.

"No. I'm sorry... I didn't mean it that way," she bit her lower lip, and let out a frustrating sigh. "I wasn't even thinking straight…"

His lips curled up into a grin and he shrugged. "Figures," he said.

"The thing is we were drunk at that time and weren't thinking. The last thing on our minds was making a baby. But Cassie's here… and I don't regret having her."

"You mean you didn't regret having sex with me?" Harry asked in an attempt to make things light between them. And he succeeded.

"Oh, don't you get hopes high…"

He let out a laugh, and within seconds she too was laughing.

"All right," he finally said when they've both finally calmed down. "I'll do whatever I can, but I'm not making promises… and I want to meet and know this Jake guy before I make any decisions."

She gave him a confused look for a brief moment, before realizing what he meant. He's going to help her with Cassie and her marriage with Jake…

"Thanks," she said and they both stood up from the sofa and headed to Cassie's bedroom. "I'll try and arrange something so you guys can meet…"

"Yes, do that." They entered her room, and Harry bent over to fix Cassie's blanket.

"Sleep tight, baby," he whispered, brushing her bangs from her forehead with gentle hands and kissing her good night. "I love you."

Hermione had seen him do this a lot of times, but it never ceases to make her heart melt every time she sees it. He always looked reluctant to leave, and the love in his eyes and words were genuine. She was glad that Harry had fully acknowledged Cassie as his child and committed himself to his responsibilities to them. But then again, it had always been a Harry thing and so she wasn't completely surprised when he asked her to marry him.

They left the room, and as usual, walked her to the door. He reached over behind her, grabbed his cloak on the coat railing, and draped it over his shoulders.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he leaned down towards her and she lifted her face for the habitual good night peck on the cheek. But this time, instead of giving her a slight buzz in the cheek, he cradled her face on his hands and his lips came down warmly against hers, pressing them apart.

She stiffened from shock at first but then quickly felt herself relaxing as warmth radiated from her stomach and all over her. And just when he was about to heightened what he was doing to her, she pulled back, her eyes fluttering open to find him staring at her with mixed challenge and… something else.

"Good night," he finally said, and the next thing Hermione knew, she was staring blankly at door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: Take-Out Pizzas and Intruders**

"I won! I won!" Cassie exclaimed, doing her victory dance. She was spending her evening at her daddy's house because her mom had a late emergency meeting at St. Mungo's. Her mother had flooed her father the last minute, and within minutes, her daddy arrived to come pick her up.

"I give up," Harry said, plopping huge sofa and grunted. They were playing Wii for more than an hour now and Cassie's always winning. She followed him and propped her arms on his stomach.

"Come on, Daddy. Let's play again."

"I don't know, Case… your old man's knocked out!" Cassie giggled and scrambled back down on the floor.

"You're not old, Daddy." She said. "You don't have gray hair yet like Grandma Molly."

Harry laughed at his daughter's remark, wondering how would Mrs. Weasley react once she's found that Cassie had thought about her as old because she's starting to have more gray hairs. Cassie was almost like a real grandchild to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, just like how Harry and Hermione were like real son and daughter to them.

At first, Harry and Hermione were quite nervous about their reaction when they'd told them about Hermione's pregnancy. After all, Harry was then dating Ginny and it wasn't a secret that Ron had fancied Hermione for ages.

_There was complete silence once Hermione had spilled the beans in the middle of their after supper tea and biscuits. They were having their weekly "family" dinner at the Burrow, something Molly had insisted them to join since they were practically family. She nervously glanced at Harry, and noted that he too was scared of what the silence meant. All eyes were on her and Hermione wanted to disappear right there and then… _

"_What?!"_

_And then, the entire family of red heads broke into murmurs and strings of questions and Hermione suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. And despite the situation, Harry wanted to laugh at the scene before him but kept his self in check and remained a placid face. Mr. Weasley then cleared his throat and all his children became silent._

"_Every one," he said. "One of a time, please. I'm sure all of you wanted to ask questions, but Hermione can't answer all of them together…" He then gave Hermione an apologetic look._

"_Well dear," Mrs. Weasley started. "Who is the father? I didn't know you were seeing someone right now…"_

"_I am," Harry answered, and all pair of eyes, except for Hermione's____ who was now focused on her barely touched biscuits, stared at him as heavy silence filled the room._

"_But you're supposed to be with me!" Ginny then exclaimed._

"_And I fancied you!" Ron added…_

"_And we were both drunk when it happened," Harry cut in before anyone else could speak. Surprisingly, he found his voice to be calm and firm. "Look, neither of us was exactly thinking what we were doing then. But it happened, and we thought that it would be best that you should know first about this before anyone else…"_

_Harry and Hermione's relationships with the Weasleys had been quite a bit rocky then. They were not mad, but they were obviously disappointed. Harry and Ginny had stopped seeing each other since it was clear that it wouldn't work out between them, what with the baby coming and other personal reasons._

_Hermione's pregnancy was not a secret to the Wizarding World either .It was only after a week after the night at the Burrow when words had leaked out and the Daily Prophet became berserk, and baby waiting had seem to be the headlines for months._

_And when Hermione finally gave birth to Cassandra Potter, the baby wait was over. Harry had come out of St. Mungo's delivery room with beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was flushed but he looked extremely proud and happy. He and Hermione had wanted this to be a private thing, but they very much can't avoid the media around them. And so, they had agreed for the reporters to be there once the baby was born, but only for updates and no photo takings…_

"_It's a girl!" he exclaimed, as he approached the reporters."And she has my eyes!"_

_The reporters then threw him questions, asking him how the delivery went and if mother and daughter were doing well, and he answered every question while quills magically scratched on parchments and cameras flashed continuously. And then, Harry caught sight of them standing not too far away… All of them (who's living in England), and he slowly made his way towards them._

"_Congratulations mate!" Ron exclaimed. He shook Harry's hand before giving him a manly hug. "I flooed them as soon as I received your owl. I hope you didn't mind."_

"_Of course not," he answered. "I was actually hoping that you guys would come."_

"_How's Hermione doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked._

"_And the baby?" added Ginny_

"_They're both doing excellent!" Harry said beamed. "We have a little girl. Cassie… and she's perfect!"_

"_Can we see her?" George asked._

"_They're still doing some tests and stuffs inside. But we'll all be able to see her as soon as they're done."_

_Hours later, Harry and the Weasleys entered Hermione's room and the sight of Hermione sitting in bed and cradling a bundle of pink blanket in her arms welcomed them. She looked tired but serenity and contentment radiated within her._

"_Hey," Harry said in almost a whisper as they all entered the room. "Look who we have here…"_

_Hermione looked up at her visitors and her face broke into a smile…_

"_Aww," Mrs. Weasley cooed, as they gathered around the bed. "She's adorable. She looks just like you, Hermione."_

"_But she has Harry's eyes." Hermione answered, looking at her daughter sleeping in her arms. And then she looked up at Harry as if thinking. "Do you… do you like to hold her?"_

_A couple of emotions passed on Harry's face, and he seemed speechless for a very short while. Then, he nodded and he reached out while Hermione carefully placed their child in the crook of his arms. Cassie made a cooing sound and her lips curled into a tiny smile before snuggling back in her blankets._

"_She smiled at me," Harry breathed. Cassie was then carefully passed around the Weasleys so they too could hold her, and 'ooohhh' and 'aaahhhh' at her_

"_We should tell Bill and Charlie to come over in the following weeks," Mrs. Weasley said when it was finally her turn to hold Cassie. "I'll whip up a little something for the new addition of our family… does that sound okay for you two?" Both Harry and Hermione were speechless… but when they finally found their voice, it was then they realized that the Weasleys had forgiven them with what they've done and everything was all put up in the past…_

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"You spaced out," Cassie said, staring at him with curious eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing," Harry answered, and then he let out a sigh and rose from the sofa. "Actually, I was thinking on how to win this time… what do you think?" Cassie gave him a toothy smile, grabbed her Wii control, played, and defeated her father again for the nth time.

Harry and Cassie had bought an all meat pizza from Pizza Hut for dinner and were watching re-runs of an American animated show in the living room when a familiar popping sound of someone apparating outside the front door was heard, followed by the opening and closing of the door and the clicking of high heels in the wooden floorboard.

Harry placed a charm allowing people to apparate only outside his flat, and another charm to allow few selected people to enter the door without bothering to knock…

"What do you think you're doing?!" A high pitched voice interrupted.

Both father's and daughter's heads turned a one eighty to look at the intruder of their little quality time. A not so tall and slender blonde in her early twenty's stood before them, her blue-green eyes shooting death glares. She had her arms crossed in front of her and she was tapping one foot on the floor, clearly showing that she wasn't pleased at all…

_Uh-oh,_ Cassie thought as she anxiously looked at the woman.

"Leslie," Harry said. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Leslie mimicked acidly. "Well, obviously you've forgotten about our plans tonight." Harry was silent for a while then realization came into him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…" Harry apologized. They did made plans. Actually, he and Leslie had planned about this weeks ago. But that was just the point, wasn't it? It was weeks ago so it must have slipped his mind…

"It's just that Hermione was called in for an urgent meeting tonight and there's no one available to baby sit Cassie at a very short notice…"

"So you volunteered yourself?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Harry opened his mouth to spat something back but remembered that Cassie was sitting beside him, and he doesn't want her seeing him arguing with someone. He stole a glance at her and found her staring at him with a worried and scared look on her face.

"Cassie, baby," he said, running a hand on her curly brown hair. "You go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Then you can continue watching TV. Daddy and Leslie will just talk in the kitchen for a little while, okay?" Cassie nodded her head, and placed a kiss on top of her head, before they both stood up and leave the room.

Harry muttered a silencing charm while he made his way to the kitchen.

"I. Did. Not. Volunteered. Myself." He said through gritted teeth, once he was alone with Leslie. "I have responsibilities to Cassie and this is one of them."

"But you also have a responsibility on keeping a promise to me." Leslie whined.

_Really,_ Harry thought. _She's acting like an immature prat. No wait, she _is_ an immature prat. _

"That was before Hermione asked for Cassie to come over," he answered.

"But you could've said no."

"And leave Cassie with no one to look after her?" Harry asked incredulously. "What kind of I father would I be?!"

"So why didn't you just called me and cancel instead?"

Harry let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand along his hair, making it stick out more in odd angles.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I forgot. Look, if you wanted to hang out, you can stay here and watch TV with us. Cassie wouldn't mind your company."

Leslie thought about it for a second and shook her head. "No. I'll just leave. I'm not much of a cartoon fan, anyway…"

Harry walked her to the front door.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'll just see you at lunch on Monday?" Leslie nodded and leaned forward to give Harry a kiss. But just when her lips were about to touch his, Harry turned sideways so that her lips landed on his cheeks instead. Leslie huffed in disappointment and left without another word.

"Did you and Leslie had a fight, Daddy?" Cassie asked when Harry appeared in the living room. She had already brushed her teeth and changed into her favourite pyjamas. It was a present from Aunt Ginny. "Was it because of me?"

"No baby," Harry said, sitting down beside her and bringing her in his arms. "We just had a grown up talk."

"About what?"

"Grown up stuffs."

"You and mummy never had grown up talks."

"Because mummy and I get along very well…"

"And you and Leslie don't?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Leslie and I get along well… But your mummy and I get along best."

"I don't like her," she was referring to Leslie.

"You'll like her when you get to know here. She actually is nice…"

"But I don't want to get to know her," she protested. "And I think she doesn't want to get to know me either."

Harry sighed in defeat. Cassie might be just turning six but she sounded like a sixteen year old when she talked. He looked down at her snuggled in his arms and noticed that her eyes were starting to droop. Then, he glanced at the clock on top of the TV and realized that it was already past her bedtime.

"Time for bed, little missy," Harry said cheerily, standing up as she slid down on him.

"But I'm not yet sleepy," she said. "And I wanted to finish this…"

Harry shook his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently manoeuvred her to her bedroom. Though Cassie does not live with him and hardly spend the night, Harry had insisted on putting up a room for her. It wasn't as roomy like what she had at Hermione's, but it was comfortable and has all the necessities every girl at Cassie's age yearned.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Cassie said, once Harry had tucked her in.

"Goodnight, baby." He said in returned and gave her a kiss before dimming down the lights and heading out the door.

He was just came out from a hot shower and had put on a pair of draw strings pyjamas when another pop was heard, the opening and closing of the door, then someone making their way to the bedrooms.

"Hey," Harry said coming out of his bedroom just the same moment when Hermione came to view.

"Sorry," she said. "We finished a lot earlier than expected and I decided to come by and check on her… She already asleep?" Harry nodded, gesturing to Cassie's half open door.

"Out before I even stepped out of the room."

"She must have been tired," Hermione said as she entered the room to check on Cassie. Harry leaned on the door framed and watched Hermione fuzz gently on Cassie before kissing her on the forehead. "What did you guys do?"

"We played Wii," Harry said. "Then we went to muggle London, took out a pizza to eat on while we watch re-runs."

They made their way to the kitchen and Harry immediately started making coffee. It was a little habit they have on late Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights… Ron use to join them, and then Luna too when the two started dating. But when they got married and Luna became pregnant with their first child, it was just him and Hermione left talking about anything or just sitting in company of the other once they've put Cassie in bed.

Hermione suddenly realize that she would no longer have this moment with Harry when she gets married and she would miss this incredibly…

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"You have this look on your face," Harry said, setting a mug in front of her and sliding on a chair opposite her. "The look when you're thinking about something…"

"Oh," she replied. "I must've spaced out."

"Tired?"

She shook her head. "Just had a lot of things in mind…"

Silence stretched as they sipped on their coffee, unconsciously stealing glances at the other.

"Leslie came here by the way," He said.

"Really?" Hermione inquired. "I thought she doesn't like to be around kids…"

"Well, she has to like being around at least one if she wanted us to work out." Harry said a little harshly.

"Problem in paradise?"

"We had a little argument," Harry explained. "I blew up our plans tonight."

"Oh Harry," Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't know… You should have told me you have something with Leslie tonight so I would have not bothered you…"

"You didn't bother me," Harry cut in. "I've actually forgotten about it. And I would still have cancelled on her, you know… Cassie is much more important that a night out."

"But still…"

"It's nothing."

Silence again…

"I've already come up with something for you and Jake to meet, by the way." Hermione said. "I'd invited him for dinner next Saturday. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Cassie and I will be there in time for dinner."

"Well," Hermione said, after she had finished her mug of coffee. "I better get going then…"

She stood up and placed her mug on the sink, but just when she was about to make her way out, she felt Harry's hand close around her wrist.

"Stay the night," he said. "It's late."

Hermione spun around and smiled at him. "It's okay. I could always take the tube."

"But it's still late and I don't want you out there alone."

"But…"

"You can sleep with me…"

"Harry," Hermione said, at the sudden thought of sharing a bed with him. "I don't think"

"What?" he cut in. "We've shared a bed a couple of times before. It's harmless."

"I don't know, Harry," she started. "But the last time we slept together, something happened…"

"And it won't happen again..."

Silence… and Harry thought he's said the wrong thing.

"Come on, Hermione. We were totally pissed then. But that doesn't mean I regretted having Cassie," he side tracked. "Come on, 'Mione. It's only tonight."

She bit her lip, thinking about it for a while.

"All right," she finally said. "But it's just one night."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rolwing does…

**A/N:** Story's inspired by a book I've read quite some time ago. Follows events from books 1 to 7 minus the epilogue.

**SUMMARY:** During one of their late night coffee chat, Hermione announced that she's planned on getting married with a muggle… Harry's supportive, but trying to sabotage it at the same time. After all, he has the right to do it for Cassie, right?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FOR CASSIE**

**PART IV: Dinner with the Green-Eyed Monster**

Harry and Ron sat on a bench and were watching Cassie and Blair, Ron and Luna's three year old daughter, run around the playground.

"So you're finally meeting this Jake guy, eh?" Ron said, when Harry had mentioned about his planned dinner tonight at Hermione's.

"Yea," Harry answered. "Hermione said he's a decent guy, but I wouldn't believe her unless I meet him. Maybe I still wouldn't believe her after tonight. I mean, they've been only seeing each other for a year, and only on the weekends when Hermione and Cassie's visiting the Grangers… he couldn't have swept her feet away that easily."

"Whoa," Ron said. "You sound like a jealous husband there…"

Harry snorted. "I am not her husband. And you know very well that although I may be a little worried with Hermione, Cassie is still my major concern. Once Hermione marries that Jake guy, Cassie's going to be as good as his…"

"Hermione wouldn't choose any one who would not be a good step father to Case."

"I know," Harry agreed. "But I can't stop worrying about it…"

"Hey," Ron said. "It's totally normal. If I were in your place, I wouldn't have handled it better than you…"

"You sure you and Luna couldn't make it?" Harry asked. He had asked Ron (with Hermione's permission) to join them for dinner so that he'll have someone to back him up. But they had declined, saying that it's a family thing and it would be better, if not best, to just give their support to him from a distance. If that ever made sense…

"Yea," Ron answered. "It's just you and Jake tonight, mate. He might get intimidated and out of place once he saw me or Luna around… Maybe next time, though."

"Daddy!!!"

"What?" Ron said, at the sound of his little girl screaming. She was running towards them with Cassie following behind her.

"I told her not to touch it, but she did… so she got stinged." Cassie explained Blair held out her stung finger at Ron.

"I got bitten by a bee," she sobbed. Cassie went to her father and sat on his lap.

"Will she be ok, daddy? " She asked, staring up at Harry.

"Of course," Harry said. "It's only a bee and Aunt Luna just put some ointment in it and it will be all better."

"We better get going," Ron said. "I'll see you next week then?"

"Yea," Harry nodded.

Hermione had suggested that Jake would come around while Harry and Cassie had their weekly Father-Daughter Day Out with Ron and Blair. Jake had never been to Hermione's place before, so she gave him detailed directions and instructions to find it. It wasn't that hard to find since she lives in a muggle neighbourhood.

Jake was already in there when Harry and Cassie arrived. He was sitting by the dining table, dressed in charcoal black slacks with a matching pullover over a neatly pressed button downs, and had been drinking some wine while Hermione finished up dinner in the kitchen.

"Mummy, we're home!" Cassie announced and went to hug her, Harry following closely behind.

"You're cooking?" Harry asked. Not that Hermione was a bad cook. Actually, she had learned a lot of domestic chores since Cassie was born, and cooking was something she was really good at… a fact that both Harry and Ron were quite surprised when they found out. But she could have just swished and flicked her wand and entertain her guest…

But the way Hermione was looking at him gave him the reason why.

"Oh," he muttered. _He doesn't know that you're a witch._

Hermione pushed her hair back from her face with the back of her hand sand placed the chicken in the oven to roast, before introducing the two men.

"Jake, this is Harry Potter." she said. Jake got to his feet and extended a hand.

"Harry," he said, his blue eyes glinting with pleasure. "Glad to finally meet you. Hermione had told stories about you."

_She did, eh? _Harry thought. _And just what kind of stories did she tell him…_

Harry, shrugging of his jacket (thank Merlin he wore something muggle today), gave the other man an appraising look, then nodded and briefly shook his hands. His dark hair was sticking out in places because of the wind and he carried the scent of sunshine and outdoors with him.

"Do you want something to drink, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I want a drink, Mummy!"

"No baby," Hermione said. "But you can have brownies if you want. I made some while you and Daddy went out. Just don't eat too many or you'll miss dinner. I made spaghetti, your favourite." Cassie's face broke into a grin and she went to get some… "Harry?"

"I'll do it," he answered easily then eyed Jake's drink. "Do you want me to pour some more for you?" he asked.

Jake shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm good." And Harry shrugged.

"I'll have one," Hermione said. "And put some ice on it."

Harry took a wine glass and an ordinary one from the cupboard and filled the first one with chilled wine from the fridge, and some whisky on the other. He then placed ice cubes on both glasses, and handed Hermione her share.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Hermione had suggested since the kitchen was starting to feel warm and overcrowded, even if Cassie had scrambled to her room after getting a piece or two of brownies from the cooling rack.

Jake entered the living room first and went to one of the chairs set adjacent to the fireplace, as he looked at the pictures (nothing magical in it, thank you very much) of on top of it. There were pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione by the lake at Hogwarts with their arms around each other; a Christmas photo at the burrow of all three of them, but this time with Hermione carrying a few months old Cassie; Harry and Cassie in a Halloween costume; Hermione and Cassie at the park; and a few of Cassie growing up...

Harry stood near the other, discretely observing Jake while Hermione sank down on the sofa. But the moment when Jake had taken his seat, much to Hermione's astonishment, Harry moved and came to share the sofa with her, sitting a little too close than he normally would_---_ as if there isn't enough space for them--- with his arm lying along the back.

"Hermione told me you are a journalist," Harry said. "Do you do broadcasting or those entertainment stuffs we read on magazines."

"I'm in the broadcasting industry," Jake replied. His voice was precise and pleasant. "I write what broadcasters would say on TV… but I also do some bits of writing for the newspaper. What about you? Hermione hasn't told me what you do…"

Harry was silent for a moment.

_What will I tell him? _He thought. _That I'm an auror? That I hunt evil wizards in the lurk and send them to Azkaban. He would probably laugh out loud in front of me._

"Harry's a business man," Hermione answered for him.

_I am?_

"He and our other best friend, Ron, and his brother started this little restaurant-in-the-morning-club-in-the-evening thing in a place near our school where the students go on weekends. Actually it was Ron's brother's idea, but Harry had helped in the funding so be basically also owned the place and also get profit from it…"

"You've planned on branching out, do you?" Jake asked. "It sounds like a good business…"

"Yea," Harry said, quite unsure of what he was going to say. "We've talked about it."

Cassie was on cue in interrupting the conversation about "Harry's job" when she came bounding in the room and went to sit in between her parents.

"What do have there, Cassie?" Jake asked watching the girl fumble with the little card box in her hands.

"Tarot Cards," she answered. "Daddy was bad and Mummy was a complete rubbish in Divination when they were in school, but I wanted to be good at it."

"Divination?" Jake inquired.

"It's a little past time we had when we were bored in our dormitories," Hermione hastily explained. She then excused herself to check on dinner.

"You know," she heard Jake speak to Cassie. "I've done a few card readings before…"

"Really?"

"Yea…"

Hermione shook her head as Jake's and Cassie's voices came softer and softer. _Let Harry cover up when Cassie slipped something about Magic_… She put on a pot holder and checked on the chicken then went to heat the spaghetti and bread with a heating charm, and placed a bowl of flowers at the center of the dining table.

"Can I set the table for you, Mummy?" Cassie stood by the doorway.

"I thought you were talking to Jake about tarot?" she asked, surprised. Cassie's face screwed up briefly.

"Daddy said to come and help you."

"Did he?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Hermione smiled at her daughter, putting away her suspicion that Harry had asked Cassie to help her because he thought that Jake was getting along pretty too well with their child. _Maybe he just wanted to talk to him alone,_ Hermione thought, and she suddenly had the urge to rush back in the living and see if Harry's drilling the guy.

The meal went well without any hitch, and the two men acted pleasant and maybe a little bit formal with each other. Cassie had helped with the flow of the conversation, asking questions and saying things out of the blue. She did most of her talking to Harry though, and when Jake would put in a smiling question or remark, she would answer politely just like a shy five year old would.

"Up to bed," Hermione finally said when the dishes were cleared, and Cassie was allowed to sit with them while the grown-ups drank and nibbled on tea and biscuits. When she was done getting ready for bed, Cassie came into the room looking all innocent and squeaky-clean and tricked Harry and Hermione into tucking her in.

Hermione obliged, but Jake had insisted on her doing it so she did, but didn't linger when Cassie demanded for a bed time story.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said once she entered the living room. "Cassie's having one of her swings today, and even demanded Harry to read a whole story book to her. This thick." She held her thumb and pointy finger indicating how thick exactly was the book.

"She has him wound around her fingers, doesn't she?" Jake remarked. He was now standing by the hearth, the picture of Harry and Cassie in his hand.

"She adores him," Hermione went beside him and stared at the picture. "Harry's has been there all the way since Cassie was born. And Ron too, until he got married and had his own family…"

Jake placed the frame back to where it belonged. "It's going to be difficult," he said. "To compete."

"It's not a competition," she looked at him with troubled eyes. "Harry is Cassie's biological father. That's a totally different relationship on what you and Cassie will have."

"You think so?" Jake asked. "You think Cassie will accept it from me when I have to correct and discipline her? She's never experienced what it's like to have a real father, hasn't she? "But as Hermione's mouth opened to protest, he added. "I mean, you said that you don't live together and it's only in the weekends when Cassie and Harry bond---"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Harry's sort of a weekend father. But he does more than that. He's very much involved in raising Cassie. He may be a little too overboard when giving in to her, but he never spoils him."

"I just wonder how she is going to react if things don't get in her way."

Hermione felt bubbling offense, and told herself not to be too susceptible. "Well, of course she sometimes sulks and throws a few fits. She's only five! But I don't give in to her, and Harry doesn't too… and I won't expect you to give in to her either." She made her return to the sofa, but Jake caught her by the wrist and gently spun her around.

"Hey," he said soothingly. "You're not pissed are you?"

"Or course not," she smiled. She was just over reacting, that's all. She's just wasn't used to people pointing out her daughter's faults. Harry sure doesn't, and he had every right to, if anyone ever did…

Jake smiled back at her obviously relieved. He placed a finger below her chin and coaxed her to look at him. She did and he slowly leaned down to kiss her, and she was tilting her head sideways for a better angle…

"Sorry," Harry's curt apology broke in, making Hermione back away from Jake in surprise before he even had the time to kiss her.

Harry was just about to join them back in the living room when he found them standing by the fireplace, talking. He didn't want to interrupt, but he didn't want to miss their conversation either so he cast himself with a disillusionment spell and lingered long enough to here the gist of their conversation.

He had felt guilty for on their privacy, but the moment when Jake had placed his finger below Hermione's chin and he knew that he was going to kiss her--- and she's going to let him kiss her, Harry quickly took away the spell and made him presence noticed.

The look on Hermione's face told him that she knew that he'd been listening, but he just gave her a blank expression.

"Is Cassie asleep?" Jake asked, slightly irritated at the interruption, as Hermione sat on the chair.

"Yea," Harry dropped down on the sofa and watched Jake sit down on the other chair. "She was knocked out. Been running and playing with Blair in the playground the whole afternoon…"

"Looks like she had a good time," Jake commented…

"Yea," Harry agreed. "Kind of a little exhausting at the beginning actually, but you'll get the hang on once you're used to it."

"Soon. When Hermione and I---"

"You want to start a family?" Harry cut in. "Soon?"

"I don't see why not," Hermione answered for Jake. "And it's something for me and Jake to discuss."

"If you're planning to produce half-brothers and sisters for Cassie, I think it has something to do with _me_." Harry interjected. "It would directly affect her… If you want me to help on endorsing this marriage of yours, I would have to know just what sort of family life my daughter's going to have…"

"Merlin's beard, Harry! We don't need your endorsement. We wanted your support. And if you're behaving like a worse prat than Ronald is, it wouldn't make things easier around as what I had hoped it would be!"

"But it _is_ the reason why we had this dinner thing..."

Hermione felt her anger simmering, and she's on the verge of explosion. But at the same time, she felt a lot confuse. This night wasn't going exactly as planned, and Harry's stubbornness wasn't helping at all. _What is wrong with him? Why was he acting like a total pain… and why does he seem to be jealous?!_

Jake cleared his throat. "Harry," he said, leaning forward to face the other man. "I would like to let you know that I admire and respect you for willingly taking responsibility for err… for Cassie and Hermione. There aren't a lot of men around our age who would do such thing. But do you think it is time for you… and for Hermione, to move on from the past and start anew?"

Harry wanted to say something back. He wanted to say no, but when he saw Hermione and the look that she was giving him, he sighed and shook his head. "Of course," he said and he felt his self crumbling inside. "I guess I just over reacted…"

They started on a new conversation, about anything as long as they didn't step on the topic of family planning and baby making, they were okay and the friction that was built between the two men a few minutes ago had subsided. Harry had allowed Jake to carry on most of the conversation. Jake told him about work and a little about his family and childhood, and then later moved on to more general topics…

Hermione was already hiding the urge to yawn, when Jake checked on his wristwatch shifted on his chair. "I better get going," he said. "A little long drive from home… can't risk falling asleep in the steering wheel…" He rose from his sit and took his pullover which was slung at the back of the chair.

"It was nice meeting you, Harry." He said. "I hope that you'd feel confident about Cassie being in good hands with me. And I even told Hermione that you can still visit her as often as you like…"

Hermione waited for Harry to say that he was leaving, too but when he didn't, she saw Jake at the door and shared a hurried kiss on the lips with him before he drove off. When she returned to the living room, Harry already has a mug of coffee in his hands and another one for her waiting on the center table.

"Don't just stand there," Harry said. She walked past the sofa for one of the chairs but as she did so, he reached out and fastened a hand on her wrist.

"I'm sorry," it was all it took for him to say for her to sink down beside him and allow him to wrap and arm over her shoulders. "I lost myself there. I wasn't thinking straight, but the thought of you having other children with a different guy just got me, and I reacted badly.

"You shouldn't have."

"I know, but how would you feel if I'm having another child with a different woman?"

Hermione went still as she felt like someone had punched her hard in the gut, and a brief feeling of possessiveness came around her. "You mean if you'll have a child with Leslie?"

Although Harry wasn't exactly specifically thinking of Leslie when he had said woman….

"Yes."

"I would be jealous," she admitted. "But then I would be happy for you."

"Exactly," he said. "And that's exactly how I felt back there. But my jealousy took over so I cracked."

"So you're saying you're okay with it? With everything?"

Harry sighed. Of course he wasn't. But what's he going to say? "Yes," and he felt like he was throwing up poison… one word that would alter things for them.

But Hermione has lit up, her way practically glowing from her smile and sparkling eyes. "Thank you!" she threw her arms around him and caught him slightly off guard before he too hugged her back. "Why did you ask Cassie to help me in the kitchen?" She asked once she loosened her hold on him and he pulled away.

"To help you."

"Not to get her away from Jake?" she challenged him.

His eyes flickered against the light and she saw humor in them, "Was I that obvious?"

"So you admit it?"

"She was starting to get bored," he reasoned out. "I mean, it shows. Her eyes were starting to droop and she was sighing. She was polite enough to continue listening, though. But do you want her to start yawning in his face?"

"They were talking about divination."

"But he was talking to her about the positioning of Mars and Venus and all those science versus magic crap… it's like blinding her about our world." He paused when he realized what he had been saying. "Hermione, why haven't you told Jake that you're a witch?"

She sighed. "I'm planning on telling him. I just haven't found the right time yet."

They were silent for a while, Harry with his back against the sofa, his legs stretched out and Hermione leaning on him with her feet curled beneath her. He was contemplating about work and quidditch and other random stuffs before shooting a hard, dark glance her way. "Are you really in love with him?"

The faint sound of doubt in his voice made her a little bit defensive, but she didn't show it. "He's a great guy. Of course, I love him."

"But are you _in love _with him?"

Hermione shifted away from him and calmed herself down. She quickly looked his way and saw him staring her, challenging her. _Here he goes again, _she thought. Ever since she had told him about her plans on getting married, Harry had been acting out of sorts. And they've been having more heated up discussions with one another than all their times in Hogwarts… And he wasn't in his nicest behaviour tonight. "I don't know what you're planning or trying to do, Harry but it won't work."

"What?" he asked innocently. "I thought I was being a well behaved… guest."

Hermione noted his pause. Technically, as Cassie's father (and her best friend), he was more than just a guest. But tonight he'd acted more like a host not bothering to show the guest that he wasn't very much welcomed around. And maybe it was unfair for her to suspect his behaviour, but the way he'd set out showing his familiarity around the house and the people living there placed Jake as an outsider… and he was even possessive and more protective of her tonight.

Harry turned to her, his face serious. "It won't be the same… right?"

"I won't allow it to affect your relationship with Cassie."

"I wasn't thinking of Cassie. I was thinking of you."

She felt her heart leap, which was weird. Why would she ever feel that?

"We'll always be best friends." She said.

"But it will still be different this time."

It was like a painful tug in the heart, as sadness and regret overwhelmed her. He's right. Even if they'll remain best friends, it still won't be the same… it would never be.

**A/N: **sorry for the typos and grammar checks for this chapter and the previous chapters (i've noticed that i've got a lot of them) but this one's unBETAed. next chapter will be out as soon as i got away from school work :)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rolwing does…

**A/N:** Story's inspired by a book I've read quite some time ago. Follows events from books 1 to 7 minus the epilogue.

**SUMMARY:** During one of their late night coffee chat, Hermione announced that she's planned on getting married with a muggle… Harry's supportive, but trying to sabotage it at the same time. After all, he has the right to do it for Cassie, right?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FOR CASSIE**

**Part V. A Taste of What If**

The burrow was already packed with three little read heads running in and out of the house, and up and down the stairs when Harry and Hermione arrived with Cassie side apparating with them. Cassie immediately joined them play, letting go of her parents hands when she saw her cousins dart in the living room and disappear somewhere behind the sofas.

"Don't be too rough!" Hermione called out as she watched her daughter ran behind Blair. The younger girl squealed in delight when she was lifted from the ground and spun around by a happy Cassie.

Harry and Hermione searched the connecting rooms for the adult Weasleys, and found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen finishing dinner while Ginny, Luna and Angelina (she married Greg) helped.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw them entering. She did a circling movement with her wand and a bowl of greens came flying in the air and landing gently at the dinner table. The other ladies had looked up and greeted the two.

"Hello, you two…"Luna said. "Where's Cassie?"

"Went running around the room the moment she saw the other kids," Hermione said, kissing Luna a kiss on the cheek and patting her growing belly. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like a hippogriff," she answered. "I can't believe we will be seeing this little bun soon."

"Another grandchild," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed excitedly. "But I hope it's going to be a boy this time." Everyone in the room laughed. Every time one of the Weasley wives got pregnant, they all hoped for it to be a boy. Charlie and his wife had three girls within three years, Bill and Fleur had one, and George and Angelina had identical twins (also girls)...

"Me too," Luna agreed. "Maybe Ginny will be the one who'll give you your first grandson."

"Leave me out of this, Loony," Ginny warned, playfully pointing her wand at the Luna and she just laughed.

"Oi Ginny! What'cha doing with my wife?!" Ron exclaimed as he entered the kitchen (probably to see if he'll manage to get a taste of dinner). "Harry! What're you doing here joining the ladies?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just saying hi."

"Well then, say your hi and come out and join us," Ron said. "Dad's got this muggle drink and it's really good. Better than firewhiskey." Harry rolled his eyes and saluted at the women, as he followed Ron out of the kitchen.

Luna shook her head and returned to what she was doing. "He's going to be totally drunk by the time we arrive home if he keeps drinking that thing. I don't want dragging a drunk husband in bed with this belly!"

"I think it's going to be a boy," Angelina said.

"Fat chance," Ginny replied. "This family had six boys last generation. It's about time to have female redheads popping out."

"I don't know," Hermione disagreed. "I've read somewhere that people in the Pacific can predict if the child is going to be a boy or a girl by just looking at the mother… They say that if the expecting woman looks blooming, like she has this flush on the cheeks and feels very, very pretty, then it's going to be a girl… and Luna just said that she felt like a hippogriff. So I think it's going to be a boy."

"You also said that when you were eight months pregnant with Cassie, Hermione," Ginny answered as she flicked her wand towards the sink and the cleaning of cooking utensils started. "And so did Angelina and the rest of you guys… except for Fleur since she always felt pretty…"

"Oh yea… are Fleur and Bill coming over?" Hermione asked. "We have this patient who's part Veela in St. Mungo's right now. She has this case of flu that only people who have a part Veela in them can get. I was wondering if I could ask her about this."

"No. It's Gabrielle's birthday and they're going to have this huge celebration for her coming of age…"

"Mommy!!!"

"Now what?" Luna mumbled as Blair's wail followed by the sound of running footsteps interrupted their conversation. Blair, tears streaming down her eyes, came appeared from the living room followed by Cassie.

"What did you do this time, Cassie?" Hermione asked, worried that it was her daughter who had caused Blair's crying.

"I didn't do anything!" she answered. "Freya and Freda… they turned Blair's teddy bear into a huge spider."

Ginny erupted in laughter. Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disapproval.

"Girls!" Angelina bellowed, as she stood up from her seat and marched out of the kitchens to the living room.

"Unbelievable," Ginny said between fits. "I can't believe they would do such thing to Ron's daughter!"

---

Dinner had been wonderful and Mrs. Weasley's cooking was excellent as the usual, leaving every stomach in the house full and satisfied. They were all in the living room, gathered near the fireplace to warm up. The girls were all sprawled on the floor watching a Disney movie from the portable DVD player Cassie brought with her every time they visit the burrow, while the grownups lounged in the sofas around them as they talked about the latest happenings in their lives.

Harry and Hermione were squashed in a chair which was a little small for two persons on, but they seemed to not mind as they were all engrossed with the stories of one another. Harry managed to capture Hermione's eyes and gave her a questioning look. _Are you going to tell them?_ And she shook her head and resumed to listening to Ron and Luna telling them about Blair's first proper haircut fiasco.

Hermione peeked at little Blair and noticed that her hair was indeed cut in a wrong way. Her strawberry blonde hair which used to fall down her shoulders when she last saw her was cut short into a bob, almost like the traditional boy's cut… and with that hair, she looks like a mini Ron turned into a girl.

Her mind drifted to her daughter and her father who was sitting very closely beside her. Even if Cassie looked so much like her except for the eyes, she was so like Harry in many ways. When she gets pregnant again, she hoped that she will have a son this time… And though she doesn't completely hope that he will take after his father in the personality department, she hoped that he will look exactly like his father  wild and untamed raven hair, cute nose and dazzling green eyes…

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

"What're you thinking of?"

Hermione looked at Harry and caught him watching him. She felt herself blush. "Stuffs."

"Jake?"

She bit her lower lips. Jake was actually way far out of her mind right now. "Yes," she lied trough gritted teeth. She knew that Harry knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything.

"Having second thoughts about him?"

"No."

"I don't like him."

"You weren't discrete about it either."

"I guess I was. But it's his fault he acting so nice and so perfect…"

"He _is_ nice and perfect."

"Yea right…"

"Are you jealous?"

"What if I am?"

"You have no rights to be jealous."

"And why not?"

"Because"

"Harry? Hermione?"

Harry's and Hermione's heads jerked up as Ginny called them. They had wholly forgotten that they were still at the burrow with the Weasleys, and they were supposed to be having shared conversations with everyone, not another argument waiting to flare up between the two of them. "Sorry," Hermione said. "We were just discussing if we should put Cassie to muggle school before she leave for Hogwarts."

_Smooth, Granger._ Harry thought.

"That's not a bad idea," Luna said.

"But we really haven't thought about it yet," Hermione added. "We were thinking of asking her first before me make a final decision."

"Aww c'mon, Hermione." George said. "Any kid of yours will never say no to school." And every one, except Hermione, erupted with laughter.

It was almost midnight when Harry and Hermione arrived her flat with Harry carrying a Cassie, who had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie, in his arms. They made their way to Cassie's room the sound of their footsteps echoing in the silence. Once they reached the room, Harry slowly placed Cassie on her bed and started taking off her shoes and socks as Hermione went to get her pyjamas. It would have been easier if they'd just magicked everything, but they've been doing this the muggle way since Cassie was still a baby, and it was more interactive and hands on than any of those swishing and flicking stuffs.

They had been silent throughout the whole routine, except for the times when Hermione had asked Harry to take of Cassie's shoes and put her clothes in the laundry basket as she buttoned down Cassie's pyjama top. But the silence between them wasn't anything similar to the silence they share when sit over for coffee at night… this silence had something to do with what they'd talked about at the burrow earlier and Hermione was getting confused whenever she thought about it.

Was Harry really jealous of Jake? Does that mean he doesn't want her to marry him?

_Obviously he doesn't_, Hermione thought.

"You know, I used to hope that we could give Cassie a normal family," Harry said when they made their way to the living room.

Hermione broke away from her train of thoughts and stared at him. "Well, she's going to have it…"

"I was thinking that it would be you and me giving it to her," Harry answered in a very low voice as he stared back at her.

"Harry," she said meekly. She wanted to pull away from his gaze, but she couldn't as if he was really holding her face and forcing her to look at him, and when she was finally able to look away, he continued…

"I was thinking, what if you said yes to me and we got married? Where will we live? I was thinking at my parents' house or at Grimmauld's… How many more kids will we have? Will Cassie have a baby brother or sister or both? Will we be a big family like the Weasleys? Will we be like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Because I wanted us to be like them…" Harry continued rambling on in low whispers, only talking to Hermione who had managed to look at his face but only for a very short while. The way he said those things made her feel uneasy with different emotions. And sadness and regret were two of them…

Because she too had thought about this, a lot of times when ever since the first moment he'd asked her to marry her. And she felt stupid enough to say no to him every single time, and even more stupid when she would thinks of the what if's and all the possibilities of being Harry Potter's wife.

She had imagined them getting married in a muggle church. It would be a small and private moment… just her, Harry, and Cassie, her parents and the Weasleys. No Daily Prophet or any other paparazzi. They would have their reception at her parent's house and her mum would hire the best caterer in their place and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have to cook for every one even if she would gladly offer). Then they would have their honeymoon in France. They would stay in a hotel in Paris and they would have the best view of the Eiffel Tower as they sipped on their champagne and spend their night away…

She had pictured them living in Gordic's Hollow, sharing a bed and raising Cassie and her baby brothers and sisters. They would be a big family, just like the Weasleys (minus the flaming red heads). She imagined what would it feel like waking up with him beside him and sharing some little snuggling under the covers until the kids would come running in their bedroom and climbing with them on the bed…

Of course they would argue over things  little or big like every husbands and wives. But they would (always) work things out and have great make-up sessions when the kids are already in bed. And when the kids would be all old enough to be at Hogwarts and live on their own, it would be just the two of them. But they would never be completely lonely at all because they would have each other… just like how they had each other ever since they became best friends…

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" She snapped out from her reverie and looked at Harry who had been staring at her with amusement and other kinds of emotions as she stood there lost in her own little thoughts.

Harry had been talking to her about the what if's and stuffs, until he found him perplexed in whatever it was she was thinking. Her face showing an emotion he had never seen on her before… a combination of yearning and regret. He had found her looking mesmerizing as her forehead creased into a frown and her eyes shine with dejection. And it made him want to comfort her and take away everything that was making her look and feel this way…

And before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching out to her, gently cupping her left cheek with his right hand and grazing his thumb on her soft skin. He watched her close her eyes and lean sideways at his touch, and he felt the warm air she exhaled tickling her hands. His insides fluttered and he felt himself shiver.

Her eyes fluttered open and their eyes met. They held unto each other's stare, allowing themselves to get lost in the pools of brown and green. Then her lips parted but no words came out of it. Harry's eyes caught that slight movement and felt something inside him shift…

"I…"

Whatever it was she was about to say, Harry stopped her by swooping down and capturing her lips with his. It was so gentle of a touch that it almost never happened. But it did, and it caused sensations he'd just discovered he'd been concealing for ages to ignite into blaze.

He dropped his hand to her arm and held unto her tightly but gently. Her eyes never left his face. Instead, she kept on watching him, waiting on whatever he was about to do next. She was nervous, but excited at the same time that it was freaking her out… she wanted him to move, but he just continued staring at her…

Then, his hands started trailing downward and then upwards in a lazy motion. Hermione's breath hitched at the sensations sent by his touch and she saw her eyes turn to a darker shade of green. She bit her lip and he raised his other hand so he was now holding her at both arms. He stepped closer to her and motioned her to step backward her back hit the cold walls. His arms left hers, one arm resting on the wall and the other reaching out to trail his fingers slowly and teasingly from her cheek, down to her jaw line and neck, and stopped too close to the valley of her breast only to trace his movements back.

All the while they never broke eye contact. He continued tormenting her, his hands going an inch lower and lower as he kept on stroking her. Hermione clenched her fists at the sides as he felt goose bumps forming at the nape of her neck, sending a pool of fluttery awareness in her stomach. She wanted to gasp and cry out in frustration but she doesn't want to sound desperate.

His hands came to rest on her hips and he grabbed fistfuls of her jersey causing her to gasp from surprise. He leaned his forehead on hers and their noses bumped in an awkward yet intimate manner, their breaths mixing as they breathe in the other's unique scent. The tension was too much for them and within seconds their lips crashed into one another.

There wasn't anything gentle in it. It was all raw and feral. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around Harry as he hoisted her up and pinned her on the wall. She threw her head back to let him move his mouth compellingly on her neck, his teeth gently nipping and licking at her skin. Her heart pounded as his right hand moved down from his her hips and cupped a handful of her bum.

They shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be doing this. The morning after their drunken night six years ago, Hermione had sworn to herself that she wouldn't let herself go completely off guard on Harry or on any men at all. And she had been good at her promise, battling every sexual tension she would sometimes feel encompassing them and avoiding any physical and intimate contacts with him (or other guys)… she was celibate, she was that determined.

But now, as Harry's lips assaulted her neck, her jaw, her lips, all the walls she had built just to maintain a sex-free life were crushed and blown away into pieces. She was a woman after all… a woman who has cravings and needs… and Harry was giving it to her tonight.

"Hermione," Harry said in between kisses, his voice ragged and slightly out of breath. His hands went under her top and started stroking her stomach, and she shuddered at the feeling of his hands rubbing her hot skin. He snaked his arms around her as he started to make his way to her bedroom and once he came in, he plopped her in the middle of the bed and loomed over her. His eyes roved over her body, and Hermione felt herself getting more flushed than she already was by the way he was staring at her… as if he wanted to devour her… Merlin, she wanted him to devour her and she might die if he wouldn't do it soon…

"What about Jake?"

_Jake? _Honestly, she wasn't even thinking about him at all… and now he brought him up. And what about Jake, anyway? Tonight was supposed to be just about her and Harry. Forget about Jake… his touches and kisses never blatantly show that he needed her anyway… unlike how Harry's does. And tonight, she wanted him too…

"What about Jake?" she countered, challenging him to get her drift.

The lights were off, and the only light that illuminated the room was the moonlight streaking in the window, giving a soft faint bluish glow around the room. He stared at him and she stared back at him, waiting and anticipating on what will happen next… thinking if he understood what she meant, what she wanted. And then, he bent down and kissed her forehead… then the tip of her nose… and finally, her lips. She closed her eyes as she melted beneath him.

**A/N: **agan, this one's unBETAed so sorry for the typos and stuffs... and anyone who's interested BETA me, just email me and i will be forever thankful of you!!! :) i'll be out of town for a week or two for some school relates stuffs, but i promise to work on an update ASAP. cheers! x


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not being able to update for a while. A member of my family has been really sick lately and has been in and out the hospital a lot. And school's such a kill right now with all the deadlines to meet and exams to pass. I'm having a hard time balancing everything here so there's barely time to write the next chapter (not to mention I'm experiencing major writer's block so if there's anyone interested in what would happen next, just give me a review and I'll be really happy to consider your suggestion)… But I do have an idea on how will I end this one  Anyways, I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I'm done. Thank you so much for understanding….

X

Little Miss Gaelic


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA for ages, but I've been extremely busy with school stuffs and org activities. But I promise. I'm not abandoning this. I've got this completely planned from start to end. Just give me patience and some little time to graduate and I'll be able to focus on this one. Thank you so much!


End file.
